Nos hizo falta tiempo
by Nadia Andrew
Summary: Stear y Patty nos muestran que el tiempo y la distancia no importan, cuando el amor es verdadero puede ser eterno.


Hola, les entrego este songfic, espero tomatazos y quejas, porque bueno, a veces no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y las ideas que llegan deben plasmarse tal cual. Ojalá les guste y me dejen saber su opinión.

**Como ya saben los personajes son creados por Mizuki e ilustrados por Igarashi.**

* * *

**Nos hizo falta tiempo**

La brillante luz cegó los ojos de Stear -_"Patty"-_ pensó.

Viajar a una velocidad tan rápida lo lastimaba. Cruzar el túnel una y otra vez hasta superar el miedo, la ansiedad y el vértigo, era una actividad desgastante.

-¿Hasta cuándo podré descansar en paz?- ¡No! No debía pensar eso, quería volver a verla, haría lo posible por estar con ella, aunque en eso, se le fuera el alma.

El entrenamiento consiste en superar el pánico, sobrepasar esa fase, dominar por más que duela la fuerza centrífuga que intenta separar el espíritu.

El zumbido ensordecedor lo enloquecía, sin embargo, la voluntad de verla y de estar con ella, era más fuerte.

Contaba con un gran estímulo para continuar hasta conseguir su objetivo; Su nombre y su sonrisa siempre presente, el recuerdo perenne del uniforme blanco resaltando su figura en plena pubertad, el despertar de la sexualidad sobre la fresca hierba en los jardines del San Pablo, la perfecta combinación de timidez y osadía en sus caricias, y la vergüenza de su primera vez.

Le hubiera gustado tener el tiempo de amarla con calma, después del colegio solo dos veces tuvieron la oportunidad de explorarse con rapidez, tal vez la paja de los establos en la mansión de Chicago aún conservaba su esencia.

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo**__**  
**__**nos comimos al tiempo**__**  
**__**el pan que un día amasamos**__**  
**__**aquel vino que probamos**__**  
**__**se fue de nuestra manos.**_

Patty sintió la tibia y suave arena expandirse bajo sus pies desnudos, el sol le mortificaba la piel, pero en su interior el cielo era gris. Le hubiera gustado vivir con Stear esas y mil sensaciones más. La abuela Martha tuvo la idea de pasar un par de semanas en Florida para distraerse, sin embargo, solo consiguió revivir su desesperanza. Había pasado los últimos cuatro años en el Hogar de Ponny fungiendo como maestra, si bien los niños la hacían sentir útil y amada, fuera del salón de clases la realidad era otra.

La cercanía de Lakewood la desesperaba, saber que Stear recorrió esas colinas y que las risas de sus amigos retumbaron entre los arboles gracias a él y a sus ocurrentes inventos la llenaban de impotencia, ¡Si al menos hubieran apreciado lo que hacía por ello! ¡Si hubiesen notado que la mayoría de sus creaciones fallaban apropósito para arrebatar sus carcajadas sin importar que se burlaran de él!

¿Es que realmente nunca notaron que siempre encontró la forma de alegrarlos? De hacerlos sentir mejor, a pesar de que lo creyeran incapaz de un invento eficaz, siempre pensó en los demás antes que en él mismo, tuvo que disfrazar su ingenio con torpeza.

Patty se prohibió visitar el portal de piedra, cada que lo hacía regresaba inconsolable, con la desesperanza de no saber porqué no pudo conocer ese lugar con él, porqué la mano dura del destino le negó la posibilidad de ser feliz a su lado, de experimentar una vida juntos. Los Dioses no escucharon sus suplicas y él cayó abatido.

Si tan solo su vientre hubiera albergado el fruto de él, sería el mejor regalo, el gran aliciente para continuar.

Algunas veces al cerrar los ojos podía sentir su presencia, y si se esforzaba un poco más, creía escuchar su voz. Atentó contra su vida y todavía no lograba entender porque lo hizo, a fin de cuentas…estaba muerta en vida.

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo**__**  
**__**de caminar la lluvia**__**  
**__**de hablar de un año entero**__**  
**__**de bailar tu y yo un bolero**__**  
**__**mira que hizo falta tiempo.**_

Stear se encontraba satisfecho, ¡Lo había conseguido! El progreso fue lento, le tomó más de lo previsto, pero logró el propósito de estar ahí, cerca de ella, avanzó por el muelle lentamente y entrecerró los ojos para hacerse sombra con las espesas pestañas. La playa privada lógicamente estaba vacía, caminó un poco más hasta distinguir su figura, ella se veía diferente, delgada, frágil, etérea.

Una duda cruzó por su cabeza, ¿Estaría haciendo lo correcto? Tal vez ella merecía a alguien más, mejor en apariencia y que pudiera ofrecerle una vida estable. Dio un vistazo a su aspecto, por fortuna no se veía maltrecho, sabía que a ella no le importaba eso, sin embargo, en su interior quería agradarle.

Conforme avanzaba las emociones se agolpaban en su pecho, no quería asustarla y su reacción le daba un poco de miedo. Pero la fuerza del amor es más potente que el estallido del sol y no quería pasar un minuto más sin tocarla. No podía recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero podía rescatar las palabras, los besos y las caricias contenidas.

La vio caminar a la orilla del mar, la marea era alta y las olas bravas hacían juego con el huracán que llevaba por dentro. A unos metros de distancia divisó un bungaló, volvió nuevamente la vista hacia ella y la vio caer de rodillas en la arena gritando su nombre.

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo**__**  
**__**para andar en una playa**__**  
**__**inventar una aventura**__**  
**__**dedicarse a la locura**__**  
**__**dibujarte los antojos**__**  
**__**descifrar que hay en tus ojos**__**  
**__**mira que hizo falta tiempo.**_

Era temprano, Candy, Albert y la abuela Martha dijeron que pasaría a recogerla al medio día para almorzar, no sabía si era buena idea estar con la pareja que utilizó como pretexto visitar el complejo hotelero para hacerle compañía, es más, eso ya no le importaba.

Disfrutaba de estar sola, así podía desahogarse sin reparos, sin vergüenza y sin consideración de preocupar a quien la rodeaba.

Candy, su fiel y dulce amiga, la vio sobreponerse en el colegio a la muerte de Anthony, nunca lo olvidó, pero abrió su corazón nuevamente al amor, sufrió un fracaso más, pero sacó fortaleza para continuar, tuvo la voluntad de superarlo y enamorarse ahora perdidamente, Patty en cambio, entregó el corazón una sola vez y para siempre.

¡La valiente Candy! Patty se reprochó así misma por carecer del valor que derrochaba la rubia, por no atreverse a vivir con plenitud, sin detenerse a pensar en el que dirán, quería regresar el tiempo y gritar, reír, correr, inventar junto a él, darse el gusto de saltar en paracaídas, de ayudarle a reconstruir el ruido de un tren, provocar un incendio, sumergirse en el lago, y todo por gusto, ¡Por amor!

¡Si tan solo hubiera perdido el miedo! No trataría de detenerlo, nada ni nadie lo hubiera conseguido, pero, ¡Pudo ir con él! ¡Ser voluntaria! Si la muerte estaba marcada, al menos hubiese pasado más tiempo a su lado.

"¿Si hubiera?" ¡El hubiera no existe! ¡Más grande aún la rabia, el dolor y la culpa!

¿Por qué? Otra vez… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta cuando ibas a dejarme? ¿Por qué no descubrí el adiós en tus ojos? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de encontrar la forma de detenerte? ¡¿Por qué no sé vivir sin ti?!

-¡Stear! – desgarró la garganta gritando su nombre, soltó los sollozos cargados de lamento y así desahogó su alma, por fin liberó todo el dolor acumulado, cayó de rodillas y apretó la arena con sus puños hasta que dolió. En los últimos cuatro años ella mordía el polvo, sí, a escondidas, en silencio, lloraba mientras se bañaba en el Hogar de Ponny, disimulando con el ruido de la ducha su llanto.

El corazón le explotó en el pecho, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo**__**  
**__**para que te convenciera**__**  
**__**que eres tu mi vida entera**__**  
**__**que de blanco te vistiera**__**  
**__**que mi abrazo consintieras**__**  
**__**que en verdad me conocieras**__**  
**__**mira que hizo falta tiempo**__**.**_

_**Mucho tiempo**__**…**__**por vivir.**_

El tramo que los separaba era largo, Stear llegó tan rápido como le fue posible.

-¡¿Patty?!...

-¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡Me has hecho tanta falta!- Patty reprochó en voz alta.

-Lo sé…lo siento- Stear respondió sorprendido y titubeante, ¿A caso Patty lo esperaba?

Paty abrió los ojos lentamente, aflojó sus puños soltando la arena, se mantuvo agachada, incrédula, su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, la presencia de él era palpable y su voz nítida.

Levantó la cabeza con asombro, no estaba asustada, quizá sorprendida, Stear se encontraba ahí, con ella, la vida no era injusta después de todo. Con las marcas del llanto surcando su rostro se levantó despacio, completamente de pie preguntó vacilante.

-¡¿Stear?!

-Sí…-respondió él un tanto nervioso por la reacción de ella.

-¿Como…como puede ser?… ¿Tu…aquí?

-¡Vine por ti!

-¡Oh…Stear! Te he extrañado tanto- dio un corto paso, extendió su mano pues quería tocarlo pero tenía miedo de que se desvaneciera, a unos centímetros de su pecho detuvo el movimiento.

-¡Esto parece un sueño!- Patty continuaba extrañada, frunció el ceño estudiando sus rasgos, parecía más maduro, cuatro años habían endurecido su rostro, ¿O sería la guerra? Y... ¿Por qué no traía puestas sus gafas?

-Pero estoy aquí, contigo y para siempre- Stear le tomó con tiento las manos esbeltas y delicadas, no había duda, estaba más delgada. Patty intuyó la observación de su amado y le confesó avergonzada.

-He tenido problemas con mi alimentación, no pienses mal, es el resultado del estrés y la depresión.

Él no le respondió, se limitó a envolverla delicadamente en sus brazos.

Patty sentía que flotaba, su delgado cuerpo estaba anclado al corazón del hombre que la sostenía, tenía un sinfín de preguntas, pero aguardaría con paciencia el momento de cuestionar, nada, absolutamente nada era más importante que encontrarse envuelta en ese manto de amor.

¿Habían pasado mucho tiempo abrazados? Todo indicaba que así era, Con mesura despegó su rostro del torso de él y le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Estás cansado?

-La travesía es extenuante, me debilita- Stear no quería que se preocupara, a modo de tranquilizarla continuó con una sonrisa dulce -Me repongo fácilmente.

Patty lo condujo con cuidado hasta el bungaló, en apariencia no estaba lastimado, se veía joven y fuerte, notó que los rastros de la guerra no eran evidentes.

Stear se sentó en el borde la cama y Patty todavía fascinada, se postró a sus pies mirándolo con devoción.

Él acarició su rostro con ternura infinita.

-Nos faltó tiempo para gozar nuestro amor, me gustaría verte vestida de novia, ver tu vientre redondeado y acunando en tus brazos un bebé- limpió con el roce de su pulgar una lágrima que resbala por la pálida mejilla de Patty.

– ¡Eres hermosa! – Stear admiró la tierna belleza de Patty, luego le dijo para estar seguro del paso que iba a dar -Sé que me amas y sabes que te amo, la ausencia agudizó mi inseguridad, así que tengo que preguntarte, ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo? ¿Sin importar las condiciones?

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo**__**  
**__**para andar en una playa**__**  
**__**inventar una aventura**__**  
**__**dedicarse a la locura**__**  
**__**dibujarte los antojos**__**  
**__**descifrar que hay en tus ojos**__**  
**__**mira que hizo falta tiempo.**_

Como respuesta, Patty se levantó a medias y tomó suavemente entre sus labios la boca de su amado, cada movimiento que ella hacía era delicado, pues tenía miedo de romper la magia, sentía temor de despertar y encontrarse sola.

Con sutileza recostó a Stear sobre la cama situándose encima de él, sus manos titubeantes se posaron en el pecho intangible, acariciando con extremo cuidado, como quien disfruta el tacto del terciopelo, frotó el torso varonil y bajó con candor hasta su vientre, con solo desearlo ya estaban desnudos.

Stear recorría con adoración la tersa piel de la chica, hacía tanto que anhelaba volver a sentirla, tenerla a horcajadas superaba cualquier recuerdo de la fogosa premura en los establos, estaba excitado y con vehemencia disfrutaba el arrojo de una apasionada Patty, la audacia de que ella hacía uso era algo nuevo.

-Nena…por tenerte así pasaría la odisea de regresar mil veces- Stear subió las manos por sus muslos hasta cubrir sus colinas, con las palmas abiertas frotó sus capullos duros, luego los aprisionó entre sus dedos.

Patty jadeaba con delirio, subía y bajaba dejándose llevar por instinto, descubriendo una nueva forma de placer. Los ojos de Stear se entrecerraban constantemente, evidenciando deleite, la efervescencia del éxtasis culminó detonando en cada uno de sus sentidos, emanado miles de filamentos de luz, elevándolos a las estrellas, entre las galaxias, en el espacio infinito del universo.

_**Nos hizo falta tiempo**__**  
**__**para que te convenciera**__**  
**__**que eres tu mi vida entera**__**  
**__**que de blanco te vistiera**__**  
**__**que mi abrazo consintieras**__**  
**__**que en verdad me conocieras**__**  
**__**mira que hizo falta tiempo**__**.**_

_**Mucho tiempo**__**…**__**por vivir.**_

Caminaron felices por la orilla del mar aunque la marea seguía alta, se divertían dibujando figuras en la arena mojada, buscando conchas y salpicando agua.

¡Patty se sentía más viva que nunca!

Stear abrazó a Patty, ella lo sujetó con todas sus fuerzas, por unos eternos segundos se vieron a los ojos, Patty respondió "Sí" a la pregunta que Stear formuló sin palabras. Sellaron el momento con beso sublime, colmado de infinito amor.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En la orilla del mar la abuela Martha y el par de rubios gritaban horrorizados, inútilmente intentaban reanimar un cuerpo inerte, Patty ya no los escuchaba, se perdía en el horizonte sostenida en los brazos de Stear.

***Fin***

Tema: Nos hizo falta tiempo.

Intérpretes: Armando Manzanero a dueto con Concha Buika.

Disco: Todos los duetos.

Letra y música por Armando Manzanero.

Warner Music España S.A.

2005


End file.
